Embolic agents, such as coils, are often used to treat various intravascular conditions such as arteriovenous malformations (AVM), aneurysms, and fistulas. These agents fill the cavity and limit blood flow to these regions to reduce the chance of any bursting of the blood vessel. Embolic delivery systems must have a precise detachment mechanism to ensure proper and reliable detachment of the embolic agent once they are placed within the treatment site. One example of an embolic delivery system utilizes a pusher system and a grip system which the pusher system is inserted into. The grip system has a series of electrical contacts and when particular elements of the pusher system line up with the electrical contacts, a detachment sequence can be initialized by the user. This detachment sequence can be initiated by depressing a button on the grip system to release the embolic agent.
Blood, saline, or other fluids can cause contamination of these electrical contacts and may cause deterioration of the connection integrity between the pusher system and grip system. Deterioration of the connection integrity may result in the detachment sequence not functioning correctly. The inclusion of one or more wipers between the sets of contacts is one technique to reduce the potential of fluid to degrade these electrical contacts.